


The Strings On Me

by Nicxan



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, I wrote this before finishing World of Light btw so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Master Hand thinks about a lot of things.But after what Galeem had done, he can only think of his fighters. And what they think of him after everything.(Thanks for the better title, Shaicarus! I don't hate this one.)





	The Strings On Me

I wonder what they think of me. I think about it all the time.

I’m seen as a ‘boss’ to them, I know that much for sure. The final obstacle between them and their rewards. Yet, all the time, I see smiles on their faces, even as they’re focused on whittling me down and besting me.

I’ve never had as much fun before I’ve taken those warriors out of that box, pitting them to fight. They were confused. Disoriented. Yet, they had their instincts and knew what I wanted them to do -- and they obeyed. I had started this for my own amusement, not caring a whit about theirs ... but to my surprise, they were having fun too.

All of them.

They wanted to do it again, and again, and again. They had formed partnerships, alliances, and considered it a welcome break from the trials and tribulations in their own worlds. I simply couldn’t let them go forever, never to see them again.

I invited them back multiple times over the years, offering brief respites from their different pains. I used my powers to give them (and myself) joy. A break from the stress. I created trials for them -- a goal to work towards. They wanted to face me in battle? I allowed it, and even created a second hand just for them to fight. They wished to try new outfits to honor their friends, or keep sharp with their training? Of course.

I would have created anything for them at that point. They were like children to me, and I their father. Though I never told them how much they meant to me, I assumed they just knew. 

Perhaps that was a mistake.

Things became ... difficult when Tabuu arrived and delayed that tournament. I had never intended to let myself be bested in battle, never mind be used like a marionette. I couldn’t communicate anything to my fighters, only do what Tabuu willed. 

I couldn’t break free. I couldn’t take off the glove. Had I done that, then maybe ... maybe they would not have had to fight for me as hard as they did. I could have protected them. They suffered so much because of me, and cared so deeply. They could have left me there to die -- and they didn’t.

So, I gave back as much as I could as my way of saying thank you. I invited more and more people, just to give them a chance at glory and happiness. I gave them new adventures, new courses, more than I ever could have before. I forged a new form for myself, Master Core, to give them the extra challenge that they craved. All was well. We were having fun again.

I can only assume that I attracted too much attention. We shone too brightly in this galaxy, and the ones beyond it. Our collective light and fire became a beacon, and we attracted something horrible. 

I was the first to be caught in its net. Just after I had sent the invitations out to my fighters, I was trapped under its influence. I was taken from my own little pocket in the universe, and dragged away. I didn’t even have time to think.

I fought. I thrashed. I doubt that they saw my struggle in the mere seconds it took for Galeem to overtake the galaxy with light -- all they could see were the bright colors before oblivion. 

I felt like a marionette on invisible strings. Even as my glove peeled away with everyone else’s, they were there, dug in deep into my essence of being. I was powerless against Galeem and what it did. I thought that after Tabuu, I would know what to do if it happened again. I thought I was prepared. I thought I would be prepared for that being’s tricks.

I couldn’t even warn them before the end.

I pray that the fighters will refer to me as a friend after this is all over. After all, they couldn’t see the strings like they could before. It looks like I did this all of my own free will, to serve that monster. I couldn’t ever expect them to come back after this, even when I explain.

They must never know how much that affects me.


End file.
